the_king_files_by_tony_williamsfandomcom-20200213-history
Walker/Doyle Family History
The Walker-Doyle Family Originally the Walker family came from Adelaide, South Australia, however, when Hunter Walker and his friend emigrated to Castlebar, Western Ireland, aged 19, he began working on a farm, owned by the Doyle famly and stayed in a room in their house, which aged 20, he faced eviction from James William Doyle, when he was caught almost kissing his daughter Megan, who he would later go on to marry. Megan Doyle's father never approved of Hunter dating his daughter, though when he died, he left his farm and it's house to Hunter and Meghan, had two young children to look after. History In 1898, Hunter Walker, then twenty-two, proposed to Meghan Doyle, in front of her entire family, including her father James William Doyle and mother Annie Maria, who after seeing the expression on his face, it was obvious to tell that he disproved of it, which did not stand in the way of Megan's acceptance. Hunter and Megan married that same year, at Church of Saint William and in 1899, they were expecting their first child, who after being born, they named Nora. In 1901, Hunter, Meghan, their daughter Nora and James and Annie all waved goodbye to Meghan's older sister Mary, who was going abroad on a ship, with her partner Roderick Smith and their three year old son Royston, however, four days later, a police officer brought Royston to his grandparents house and informed the family that Maria and Roderick were both killed, when the ship they were on, caught fire, that wrecked half of the it, leading to many to jump overboard and into the sea, including Roderick, who was holding Royston in his arms and Maria, who followed her partner and child, though Royston was saved, by a lifeboat, that already had too many people on, causing Roderick and Maria to die from hypothermia. Royston was taken back on shore by the lifeboat and was eventually caught crying alone by a police officer, who asked where his parents were, leading to Royston to tell the officer. With no parents left, Hunter suggested that maybe he and Meghan should raise Royston, which Meghan's father James disproved of and told them that he and his wife would bring him up, which led Meghan's mother Annie to refuse her husband's wishes, which she did not do very often. Later that year, Meghan's father James became severely ill from cancer and died within a few months. That following year, Meghan gave birth to hers and Hunter's second daughter, who was named Sarah. In late 1905, Meghan's mother Annie died, a few months before her third child with Hunter was born, who they named Christopher, who was born in early 1906. The year that followed, Hunter and Meghan took home a baby, that was only one day old, the baby was the biological child of a sixteen year old girl named Joyce, who lived in a convent with her aunt and was not allowed to name him, though Hunter and Meghan christened him Ted Walker, who was brought up on the farm. Family Members ~ James William Doyle(1829-1901), married Annie Maria Curtis(1830-1905), in 1867. ~ Maria Doyle(1868-1901), daughter of James William Doyle and Annie Maria Curtis, partner of Roderick Smith(1867-1901). ~ Royston Smith(1897-?), son of Roderick Smith and Maria Doyle. ~ Meghan Doyle(1878-1952), daughter of James William Doyle and Annie Maria Curtis, wife of Hunter Walker(1877-1939) ~ Nora Walker(1899-?), daughter of Hunter Walker and Meghan Doyle. ~ Sarah Walker(1902-?), daughter of Hunter Walker and Meghan Doyle. ~ Christopher Walker(1906-?), son of Hunter Walker and Meghan Doyle. ~ Ted Walker(1907-1989), biological son of Joyce Harris, raised by Hunter Walker and Meghan Doyle.